totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimcharman123's TPA: Poké-Actors (Season 2)
TPA: Poké Actors is the second season of Chimcharman's TP series. It Had 14 original players and 10(+) add-ons like a bomb lover, a silent Plant, and a new ninja. With 24+ Pokémon this season will show to be EPIC!!! Sadly this show was on a hiatus for the fact movie maker makes Chimcharman's computer crash. Cast *'Host': Deoxys *'Co-Hosts': Moltres and Regice Teams (Episodes 2-10) Team Braviary * Braviary (Team Captain) * Roserade * Swadloon * Misdreavus/Mismagius * Hitmontop * (S) Luxio * Simisage * (S) Altaria * Darkrai * Flaaffy/Ampharos * Simisear Team Samurott * Samurott (Team Captain) Teams (Episodes 11-15) Team Regirock Team Regice Team Registeel New Competitors have 10 add-ons as of Episode 1, and what hopes to be 14 more making a total of 38 this season and 44 of the series. NEW COMPETITORS are: *'Liepard': A nice half-ninja. *'Roserade': a nice, caring Pokémon whose family owns a flower shop, but mentioned it on the show. *'Misdreavus/Mismagius': A background character who HATES Hitmontop. *'Simisear': Simipour's and Simisage's brother, tied for being the smartest player on the show (with Magmar). *'Zoroark': Is usually nice, unless Nuzleaf/Shiftry is involved. *'Umbreon': Vaporeon's younger, caring brother, who can also sing well. *'Flareon': Vaporeon's older brother. *'Corsola': A nice swimmer and dancer. *'Bellossom': Simisage's ex-girlfriend. *'Venomoth': Musharna's best friend, who can be spoiled at times. *'Gligar/Gliscor': Drapion's best friend. Carries a katana along with him. *'Emolga': Ampharos's sister. Has a crush on Shiny Luxio/Luxray. Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 38th. Weavile (Episode 1): 37th. Ninetales (Episode 1): 36th. Shiny Skorupi (Episode 2): He was the winner last season. He got eliminated over Croconaw, much to his frustration. 35th. Simisear (Episode 3): 34th. Primeape (Episode 4): XXX (S) Luxio (Team Braviary) (Episode 5): He got eliminated over Braviary. (Returned in Episode 12) ''' * '''15th&14th. Feraligatr and Braviary: Lairon tricked everyone else into voting for Samurott without telling them he was still immune from Episode 17, much to Luxray's and Gliscor's displeasure. Elimination Table Team Colors TPA: Poké Actors Episode Guide Episode 1: Boxed In with New Friends Movie(s): None Challenge: Be the last one trapped in a box. Episode 2: The Matrix Stand-Off Movie(s): The Matrix Challenge: Be the last one standing on a platform Episode 3: Baby Fighters Movie(s): Baby Geniuses Challenge: Three contestants from each team must escape a safe in their base form without getting painted Episode 4: The Train Game Movie(s): Unstoppable Challenge: Avoid train parts Episode 5: Toy Surfing Arc 1 Movie(s): Toy Story and Surf's Up Challenge: Three contestants from each team must stand on a surfing board the longest as toys Episode 6: Final Elimination Movie(s): Final Destination Challenge: Survive accidents'' Episode 7: TPA PG 14 '''Movie(s): Family Guy Challenge: Play a scene from Family Guy. Episode 8: Poké Singers Movie(s): Musical Challenge: Singing challenge Episode 9: TPI: HF Again: Boat Style Movie(s): TPI: Human Fun Challenge: Boat race in human form Episode 10: Code Peoko Movie(s): Code Lyoko Challenge: Get through a jungle obstacle course as Pokémon Episode 11: BFDI Walk Movie(s): Battle for Dream Island Challenge: Get from one of the lake to the other Episode 12: The Trap Players Movie(s): None Challenge: Seek in carton boxes for Gligar Episode 13: Elimination Blast Movie(s): Power Rangers In Space Challenge: Quiz challenge in human form Episode 14: Wip-Wip-OUCH! Movie(s): TPI from another user Challenge: Obstacle course Episode 15: Planet of the Poké-Apes Movie(s): Planet of the Apes Challenge: Survive a jungle without getting caught by simian-based contestants. Episode 16: Naruto Pokémon Movie(s): Naruto and Power Rangers Ninja Storm Challenge: 1: Avoid shurikens thrown by ex-contestant Drapion. 2: Avoid getting caught in boxes. 3: Blend in with the three elements. Episode 17: Armaldo Park Movie(s): Jurassic Park Challenge: Find a Relicanth Episode 18: Paris = Sadness, Not Love Movie(s): Rugrats In Paris Challenge: Find a Luvdisc in Paris while in base forms Episode 19: Fear Destination Movie(s): Final Destination Challenge: Fear challenge Episode 20: Mewtwo Strikes TPA Movie(s): Mewtwo Strikes Back Challenge: Avoid being detected by Mewtwo from Tellyzx's Legends series. Episode 21: Luxray's 10 Size Cook-off Movie(s): Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off Challenge: Guys vs Girls cooking challenge